Eclore sous un regard
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Bill. Fleur n'a que ce prénom en tête depuis des semaines. Ses yeux bleus, son catogan, ses taches de rousseur. Bill qui la fait rire, qui n'essaie pas à tout prix de l'impressionner. Bill qui la regarde comme personne ne l'a jamais fait...


**Note d'auteur**** : Ce texte est**** ma participation au concours PWP 2019 sur HPFanfiction, et je suis très très fière de pouvoir dire qu'elle a remporté la **1re PLACE des participations catégorie HPFanfiction** *.* Merci à tous ceux qui ont voté pour mon texte !**

**Je craignais qu'il y ait trop de contexte, qu'on me reproche que ça prend le pas sur le lemon... bon, du coup apparemment pas, et ça me fait très plaisir, parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'ai du mal à adhérer à un texte érotique si je n'ai pas un minimum de décor et de contexte :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— On se voit demain à Gringotts. Ne prends pas froid, fin août les soirées sont fraîches en Angleterre.

Incapable de répondre, Fleur se contenta de le fixer, tandis qu'il glissait une mèche de cheveux argentés derrière son oreille, lui effleurant la joue. Cinq rendez-vous. C'était la cinquième fois qu'ils passaient la soirée ensemble, qu'ils se rendaient compte à minuit passé de l'heure qu'il était tant ils s'amusaient, qu'il la raccompagnait sur le pas de son immeuble, et rien. Pas un baiser, juste ces contacts furtifs qui l'électrisaient dès qu'il touchait sa peau, ses cheveux, qu'il lui mettait sa cape sur les épaules…

Alors au moment où Bill laissait retomber sa main, Fleur lui saisit le poignet, et le défia du regard.

— Est-ce que tu me trouves si repoussante que ça ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Repoussante ? répéta Bill, les yeux écarquillés.

— Oui ! Bon sang, ça fait cinq fois qu'on se voit, et… tu me touches à peine ! Excuse-moi de me poser des questions, mais d'habitude… d'habitude quelques heures suffisent !

À sa grande surprise, le visage de Bill s'éclaira d'un sourire. Le genre de sourire qui acheva de la faire bouillir de frustration. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau.

— Ton charme n'agirait-il plus ? répondit-il à voix basse, le regard pétillant.

Déstabilisée, Fleur s'apprêtait à rétorquer, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, caressant le haut de sa nuque du bout des doigts, loin d'un simple effleurement, et elle hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il posa son autre main sur sa taille.

C'était une situation totalement nouvelle pour elle. Elle avait l'impression de perdre ses moyens, son assurance, lorsque d'ordinaire c'était elle qui menait la danse. Elle était incapable de détacher ses pensées des mains de Bill sur son corps, de la chaleur qui émanait de lui, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, bien trop lentement.

Son visage était si proche qu'elle distinguait la moindre de ses taches de rousseur, dans la lumière du jour finissant.

— Ne t'arrête pas… souffla-t-elle, et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort que jamais lorsqu'enfin il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il embrassait divinement bien. Sa langue dansait avec la sienne, caressant ses lèvres, avec tant d'avidité que c'en était indécent.

— Est-ce que tu es rassurée ? lui murmura-t-il en rompant le baiser.

Fleur sourit. Elle sentait ses joues la brûler, ses mains trembler, mais elle s'en moquait.

— Pas complètement, répondit-elle, son regard plongé dans le sien, d'un bleu si intense.

— Oh, mademoiselle Delacour, je vous trouve bien exigeante, dit-il en se penchant à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser sous l'oreille.

Fleur ferma les yeux et l'enlaça, prise d'un frisson lorsqu'il se mit à lui embrasser la clavicule.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ça plus tôt ? souffla-t-elle contre sa peau.

Il s'écarta à nouveau d'elle.

— J'en ai envie depuis notre premier rendez-vous, et c'est pire à chaque nouvelle soirée avec toi, mais… Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher…

Fleur réprima un sourire. Elle ne l'avait donc jamais laissé indifférent…

— Fleur, tu es tellement plus qu'une femme magnifique… Tu es intelligente, drôle, courageuse, tu es…

Ça, en revanche, c'était nouveau. Tout comme les battements erratiques de son cœur, et ce sentiment qu'elle sentait poindre au plus profond d'elle, sous le regard brûlant de Bill. Elle lui sauta au cou, scellant leurs lèvres en un baiser fiévreux, et soupira de désir lorsqu'il se mit à la toucher, la caresser à travers sa robe d'été – le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle se soit offert, vu l'effet qu'elle produisait.

Enfin… Que ça ne s'arrête jamais…

— Chez moi… murmura-t-elle en l'entraînant dans l'immeuble.

À peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil de son appartement qu'elle reprit le contrôle, et dirigea Bill vers son canapé sur lequel elle le fit asseoir d'autorité. Ainsi elle pouvait le surplomber, contrôler la situation. Elle était à nouveau en terrain connu. Et quelque chose dans le regard de Bill lui laissait entendre que la situation ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps, et s'assit sur ses genoux, enserrant ses jambes entre ses cuisses, pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Bill avait cessé de se focaliser sur le haut de son corps, et déjà ses mains couraient sur ses cuisses, dévoilant sa peau blanche à mesure qu'il faisait glisser sa robe le long de ses jambes.

— Par Merlin, tu es tellement belle… souffla Bill contre ses lèvres.

Fleur sourit, se sentant rougir. Pourquoi ce compliment qu'elle avait si souvent entendu sonnait-il différemment venant de lui, et la troublait-il tant ?

Elle s'empressa de lui retirer sa chemise, essayant de cacher son embarras, mais elle ne pouvait pas dissimuler les tremblements de ses mains, trahissant son émotion. La chemise de Bill dans les mains, lui torse nu sous elle, elle s'immobilisa, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, pour la première fois.

Sans un mot, Bill prit son visage en coupe, et l'embrassa avec plus de douceur que de passion cette fois. Puis, lentement, il lui prit sa chemise, la jeta dans un coin de la pièce et reprit l'exploration de son corps, ses mains se faisant plus aventureuses vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux roux de Bill, défit son catogan, plongea son visage dans son cou pour s'enivrer de ce parfum qui l'envoûtait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait à Gringotts.

Maladroitement, elle commença à défaire sa ceinture, et Bill suréleva son bassin pour l'aider à lui retirer son pantalon.

— Attends, souffla-t-il. Ne m'achève pas tout de suite.

Elle eut un petit rire, mais aussitôt coupé par un hoquet de surprise lorsque Bill glissa une main contre le tissu déjà humide de sa culotte, tandis que l'autre remontait vers sa poitrine. Ce qui restait de leurs vêtements disparut bien vite, et Fleur frémit au contact de sa peau brûlante contre la sienne.

Bill semblait prendre un plaisir certain à l'entendre gémir et soupirer sous l'effet de sa caresse entre ses cuisses. Elle se sentait perdre tous ses moyens, et brûlait de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, mais ses mains étaient bien trop occupées à l'empêcher de complètement s'écrouler contre Bill, sous les tremblements de désir qui l'agitaient.

— Oh mon dieu… murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il appuya un peu plus fort sur son clitoris. Bill, attends… pas tout de suite…

— Je pourrai t'en donner dix cette nuit, si tu veux, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle sourit. Qui est-ce qui se croyait sorti de la baguette de Merlin, maintenant ? Il obtempéra cependant, usant de ses deux mains pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser à nouveau alors qu'elle se pressait contre son érection, ondulant contre le sexe dressé sans le laisser la pénétrer.

— Fleur, pitié, tu vas me tuer…

Elle aurait pu continuer ce jeu-là longtemps, mais elle brûlait de le sentir en elle. Alors, d'une main décidée, elle le guida en elle, et rompit le baiser pour apprécier sa réaction. L'air de plénitude qui envahit le visage de Bill la remplit de satisfaction et elle se laissa glisser le long de son sexe jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient totalement joints.

Elle en avait elle-même le souffle coupé. C'était… indescriptible. Il n'était pas le premier, loin de là, pourtant les sensations qu'elles éprouvait avec Bill n'avaient rien de commun avec celles qu'elle connaissait. Elle allait et venait sur lui, aidée de ses mains puissantes sur ses hanches, et son ventre la brûlait, palpitait, tandis que son esprit s'embrumait sous les baisers et les caresses de Bill.

Lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts au point de jonction entre leurs corps, reprenant sa caresse sur son clitoris, elle se cambra avec un gémissement incontrôlé.

— Fleur, tu es…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, revenant l'embrasser plus avidement que jamais. Le regard de Bill sur elle, proche de l'adoration, était bouleversant, et elle sentit malgré elle des larmes d'émotion lui piquer les yeux. Le plaisir montait en elle, de plus en plus affolant. Les baisers, le souffle et les caresses de Bill se faisaient plus erratiques, au diapason de sa propre fièvre.

Brusquement, il se tendit sous elle, un gémissement lui échappant contre ses lèvres, et son propre orgasme la submergea à son tour, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse.

Ils reprirent leurs esprits dans un silence que seuls brisaient leurs souffles courts et leurs soupirs. Blottie contre la peau humide de sueur de Bill, Fleur se perdit dans son regard fiévreux. Aucun de ses amants ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça. Dans les yeux de Bill, elle n'était pas qu'une femme en partie Vélane, dont le charme infaillible aurait suffi à le faire sien pour une nuit.

Bill Weasley voyait bien au-delà de cela. Il la voyait elle, derrière les longs cheveux argentés et le corps parfait.

— Ne t'en va jamais, murmura Bill en lui caressant la joue.

— Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Angleterre pour son stage à Gringotts, elle se sentait chez elle.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : Voilààààà j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) J'ai adoré écrire ce texte, ça faisait très longtemps que le Bill/Fleur me faisait de l'oeil, et je leur trouve une alchimie qui marche très bien pour les PWP :) C'est vraiment LE couple sexy d'HP à mes yeux.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et merci d'avoir lu :)**


End file.
